Let's Play Big Book of Destiny
"Let's Play Big Book of Destiny" is the 47th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 197th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tells the main four about a book that lists everything that will ever happen in a person's life, including past events, so they set out to find out more about their lives. Plot The episode starts with the main four on a journey. Stumpy eats several paninis, and Kaeloo is concerned that he’s eating too many. Mr. Cat points out Kaeloo’s hypocrisy by pointing out that she acts the same way with flies. Quack Quack, annoyed, tells them something along the lines of “stop fooling around and move faster”. Mr. Cat is confused by Quack Quack’s attitude, since he’s usually much more easygoing. Kaeloo explains that Quack Quack has been this way ever since she told him about the “Big Book of Destiny”. A flashback shows Kaeloo telling the main four about the Big Book of Destiny, explaining that it allows a person to see events in both the past and the future. Quack Quack remembers that upon his arrival in Smileyland, he had a postcard attached to his egg, but he doesn’t know who wrote it. Kaeloo suggests that they consult the Big Book of Destiny to see who wrote it. Back in the present, the main four reach the Big Book of Destiny. To their shock, they are told that tickets cost 5000, but Quack Quack has saved up enough money from starring in yogurt commercials. There are only three time travel cabins, so Kaeloo and Stumpy decide to share one. Thus, it is decided: Kaeloo and Stumpy will go 20 years into the future, Quack Quack will go to the past, and Mr. Cat will go to 8:43 pm the next day. Mr. Cat goes to 8:43 pm the next day and turns the TV on. Kaeloo and Stumpy find out that in the future, Smileyland is a devastated warzone and everything is on fire. Stumpy’s future self is a morbidly obese panini addict, a direct result of the “Panini World War”. Kaeloo is horrified to learn that her future self is a cold-hearted, money-hungry, selfish businesswoman. They return to the present and Kaeloo wonders where Quack Quack is. Quack Quack has gone to the past to see the day Kaeloo found his egg. She reads out the postcard, which says “wait for us in Smileyland”, and decides to play games with him while waiting for whoever wrote the card. To Quack Quack’s shock, he sees a few empty egg shells nearby, revealing that he has siblings, and they were most likely the ones who wrote the postcard. However, before he can intervene, he is forced back to the present day. Stumpy is horrified at the prospect of the war, so he begins stress-eating paninis, putting him on the path to be exactly like his future self. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat what his future was like. Mr. Cat reveals that he went to the next day to find out the winning lottery number, returned to the present, and bought the corresponding ticket. Now that he is rich, he boards his own private helicopter and leaves Smileyland for good, ignoring Kaeloo’s desperate pleas for him to stay with her. Stumpy is angry with himself for not thinking of the lottery idea, because with that much money, he could take steps to ensure that the war was averted. Quack Quack is even more hurt and upset than before because of Mr. Cat’s sudden abandonment. Looking around her, Kaeloo laments having ever told her friends about the Big Book of Destiny. Suddenly, she gets an idea: using the Big Book of Destiny to travel back in time to when she told them of its existence. Kaeloo transforms and slaps her past self in the face before she can talk about it, so instead of telling everyone about the Big Book of Destiny, past Kaeloo starts dancing, which confuses past Mr. Cat. The timeline is reset because nobody remembers what happened. Quack Quack notices a picture of the empty egg shells next to his postcard, which was presumably placed there by Bad Kaeloo, and smiles. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Talking Carrot * Quack Quack's siblings (offscreen) Trivia * This episode reveals that the future in "Let's Play Grown-Ups" has been altered. * The "no adults in Smileyland" rule from "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!" seems to have been invalidated, as Kaeloo and Stumpy's adult selves are shown living there 20 years into the future. * It is revealed that Quack Quack has siblings. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character